


La confidente

by eirame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Séléné est la confidente de Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La confidente

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers de Harry Potter, si ce n'est celui de rêver.

« Séléné, tu n'as pas très bonne mine aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? … Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux rien me dire, je suis là. Nous pouvons être un peu tristes ensemble. » La porte de la salle de bains est ouverte. Mrs Lovegood est décédée quelques semaines plus tôt. Sa famille a fini de remercier tous les amis qui les avaient soutenus après l'accident et lors des funérailles. Il faut maintenant apprendre à vivre sans elle. Ils ne l'oublient pas. Son atelier reste fermé et inchangé. Son absence habite leurs silences.

* * *

« Crois-tu que je me ferai de nouveaux amis à Poudlard, Séléné ? Ginny est gentille, mais nous ne serons sans doute pas dans la même Maison. » Luna est assise devant la coiffeuse qu'elle a héritée de sa grand-tante, dans sa chambre de Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Sa malle attend près d'elle, déjà prête et remplie de ses affaires scolaires. Les draps de son lit sont refermés sur une bouillotte. Son uniforme attend le lendemain sur un cintre en bois. Ses plantes, ses livres et ses meubles survivront patiemment jusqu'à son retour.

* * *

 « Tu sais Séléné, je pense que Harry ne ment pas. » Debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, Luna ne regarde pas le jardin noyé sous la pluie. Elle repense aux articles de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle a lu chaque édition avec attention. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont biaisés et souvent erronés qu'il faut ignorer la concurrence. Elle a confiance en Harry. Elle ne le connaît peut-être pas autant que les Gryffondors, mais elle l'a bien observé. Il ne recherche pas la publicité. Le Ministère de la Magie ne veut pas voir la vérité.

* * *

 « Ce n'est pas parce que ces Mangemorts croient diriger Poudlard qu'ils peuvent nous diriger nous, n'est-ce pas Séléné ? » Dans un coin de la Salle sur Demande est installée une grande armoire dont la porte vitrée est cassée. Elle reflète une image fragmentée de la grande pièce, des lits et de leurs occupants. L'espace paraît plus petit, les lignes se fractionnent et les corps se décomposent. Luna se sent fragmentée elle aussi. La Salle sur Demande est leur refuge. Ils résisteront à leur manière. C'est l'honneur de Poudlard.

* * *

Les blessures infligées par certains sortilèges cicatrisent mal. Luna sait où se trouvent les traces de la bataille finale de Poudlard.

Ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'elle évite le miroir qui se trouve dans le couloir.

Elle se sent forte.

Elle n'a plus besoin de sa sœur désormais.

Leur famille avait choisi son prénom ensemble, juste avant l'accident. Elle a offert neuf années supplémentaires au bébé qui est mort dans le ventre de sa mère.

Que Séléné repose en paix. Luna a la vie devant elle.


End file.
